Individuals of small stature, also referred to as height impaired individuals or--more generally--as short people, can have a difficult time when attempting to close the trunk lid or hatch of a vehicle. Vehicle manufactures commonly use gas struts or springs to lift a vehicle's trunk lid or hatch to a fully open position. In order to facilitate the loading of cargo in the trunk compartment or hatchback compartment, it is generally preferable to have the trunk lid or hatch open as high as possible. Individuals of small stature, particularly those of heights of less than five feet four inches, find it difficult to reach a fully opened trunk lid or hatch in a manner sufficient to provide them with enough leverage to close the lid against the significant counter forced asserted by the gas struts or springs.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for closing a rear compartment door of a vehicle that enable individuals of small stature to easily close the compartment door.